Dusk Wings
by InfinityDancer
Summary: Six years after the apocalypse, the Flock lives in a now re-built world. But one thing isn't complete. Max. She died saving Angel. But in an intense turn of events, could Max still be alive? What will happen to Max and Fang if she is? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Fang POV

Six years ago was the apocalypse. Six years since Max... I clutch my head and pull at my hair, squeezing my eyes tight. I have a hard time even saying it out loud, nonetheless thinking it. Yes, Max died. She died while trying to save Angel. Déjà Vu? I think yes. Trouble always seems to find Angel, or else Angel finds trouble. I'm not sure, and I don't care anymore. Max saved Angel's feathery little butt countless times. Every time I look into Angel's bright blue eyes, I see Max, Max, and Max. Not that Angel thinks about her every second of the day, and not that I would know, either, but I think that Max cared for her so much that she reflects in Angel's eyes automatically. But also, every time I look at Angel, I see a demon child. I love her and everything, but not the way I used to. She has Max's death in her hands, and she is still so selfish and bossy, not the sweet little girl that wanted to go pick strawberries on that sunny afternoon so long ago. But I don't treat Angel the way I would want to, because I know Max would never wish that on her baby. I just love Max too much to do otherwise. That's right. I love Max. Not loved. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Hope you like this chapter! Not sure if I love it, but it'll do. Enjoy!**

Fang POV

Max was falling. Falling, into endless space. I reached out for her, screaming her name. Her hair was floating around her face, her arms extended out to me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion... I shot up in bed, cold sweat caked to my face. I brought my hand up to my head to wipe the thick layer of moisture away. It took me a moment to realize that everyone was surrounding me. "Fang? Fang, are you okay?" 18-year-old Nudge asked with her big worried eyes. I stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all." I saw doubting looks on everyone's face. I could tell Angel was picking through my mind, trying to figure out what had just happened, and I wanted to lunge for her. I tried to keep my mind veered away from the dream, but it seemed to be rotating through my head. "Dude, I don't think you're okay. That's the most vocal power you've used in your life," Iggy said, looking somewhere by my left eyebrow. I shook my head. "Really, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, guys," I replied. Gazzy laughed nervously. "I don't think I can now," he said. "Me neither. Those were pretty traumatizing screams man," Dylan agreed. I gnashed my teeth together. Was I really screaming that loud? Nudge gave me a small smile and walked out the door. Iggy patted my shoulder (I have no idea how he does that) and followed after her. Gazzy and Dylan lingered for a moment, but left, too. Angel sat there, statue still. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, her eyes curious and devilish. I sighed and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. I never knew if Angel left.

- "You guys ready to go?" I asked from the front room. I heard moans and groans in reply, and feet stepping down the stairs. Yes, we were going shopping. Me, for groceries. Everyone else, clothes. I had enough black to last me a century. "Do I have to go?" Gazzy whined. Even for a 15-year-old, he was still pretty childish sometimes. "Yep. No more complaining," I said. Short and simple. Iggy patted the Gasman on the shoulder. "No worries. They might have weapons or explosives to look into. Never know," he said, and impish grin spreading across his face. I shook my head, but then remembered he was blind. "No explosives or weapons. Oh, yeah, and NO candles to shove in Nudge's ear," I added. Nudge smiled and stuck her tongue out at the two boys, taking the mischievous looks off their faces. Dylan walked in the room just then, much to my distaste. "Can we go to Hollister?" He asked. I recoiled in confusion. "That's a girl store. He shrugged. "Never mind then. Nudge snorted. "He wants to be a Hollister Model. Tryouts are today," she giggled. His cheeks turned bright red. "And how would you know?" Angel asked Nudge. Nudge raised her eyebrows. "What can I say? I like hot guys," she said. A few rounds of laughter filled the room. I just shook my head and ushered them out the door.

- "Hey, Fang," I heard from behind me. I whirled around on the balls of my feet, ready to attack if necessary. But no need. This was much worse than Erasers. "Oh, hi Lissa," I said to the red-head whom I had kissed a long time back. She flashed her perfectly white teeth at me, and smoothed out her pants. "How have you been?" She asked. It surprised me at how I even remembered her. I shrugged and looked at my feet. "Fine," I lied. She laughed quietly. "And the family?" I felt flashbacks come back into my mind of the dream last night. "Good," was all I could manage. She squinted her eyes. "You sound nervous when you say that. How's your sister? Mary, something like that?" I felt myself heat up. Should I tell her, or could she be a target? Non-erasery. Never had been. "She's dead," I said quietly. She smiled again and bent down a little to meet my eyes from their floor position. "What? Sorry, didn't catch that." I took a deep breath. It was hard even saying her name. "She's dead. Max." She plastered a look of sympathy on her face. I could tell it was fake, because she never liked Max much anyway, from what she told me in our class together back in school. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My deepest condolences," she gushed. I shrugged one shoulder and gave a little cough. "It's been six years, anyway. I think I'm better now than I was then," I said quickly. She nodded, and then lifted her phone up to her face, checking the time. "Oh, I better be on my way. My fiancée will be waiting. Nice talking to you!" She said as she half-walked, half-jogged off. I was left standing there, without even saying a goodbye. She was one weird girl.

**What do you think? All reviews appreciated! I'll update as soon as I can. Latest will be Friday. If I don't make it by then, just know that I'm super sorry! Stay Beautiful, Fly On. ~Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

After we all got back from shopping, I went to the backyard. It was dark out now, and I stared up at the stars. I had a sudden urge to shoot up into the sky, spreading my wings to their full span, and just forget the rest of the world.

Exactly how Max used to describe it.

I smiled as I thought of her face. Her beautiful, gorgeous, fun-loving face. The one that turned to stone when she was fighting someone, or the one that gave Gazzy a look when he used his unfortunate skill.

So I took off, letting myself sink into the air.

I woke up on wheat.

I winced as the small pieces poked at my skin when I moved, so I spread my wings and lifted into the air a bit. I sighed, knowing that I would get chewed out when I got home because I was gone, and the flock was probably worried sick about me.

I flew for about 15 minutes, not realizing how far I really got from home last night.

When I stepped into the house, I was met by everyone sitting on the couch, with pained looks on their faces.

"What? Is everything okay?"

Everyone was here, so nobody was missing.

"Fang... Please... Don't freak out," Nudge said.

I held my arms out. "Just tell me! What?"

Iggy stood up from his spot and walked into the bedroom. When he came back out, someone was following him. I cocked my head, wondering why they had let a stranger in the house.

The girl behind Iggy had dark brown hair, with pale skin and freckles. She wore a red leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and brown leather lace-up boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smile at me, and my heart froze.

"I didn't think you'd recognize me," Max said.

In the next moment, I had lunged for her, pinning her to the ground, while everyone else screamed and yelled at me. I got close to her face.

"You've been alive this whole time, and you didn't bother to tell me?" I hissed. She smiled and looked at me closely.

"I couldn't come home. Long story. I'll talk more about that later, but not right now. We all need to get caught up," she said.

"No," I said flatly.

A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Why?" She asked.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing her. It was something I had been longing to do for so long now, and I finally got to.

I released her.

"I had to do that first," I said.


	4. Notice Page

**I know I haven't updated for like, ever now, (Two weeks maybe?) but anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I'm not gonna throw a bunch of excuses out there, but just know that I'm sorry. I promise I'll update as soon as possible! Love you guys, Emma.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pretty proud of this chapter. Credit mentions at the bottom. Enjoy guys!**

Max POV

"What!?"

I cringed at the harsh way Fang's words came out.

"Look, if you would let me explain-,"

"How am I supposed to let you explain!? I can pretty much see this in front of me. The meaning is in the picture!" Fang interrupted me, and then gestured to her.

Her.

Sky.

Yeah, okay, I have a daughter, and her name is Sky. She's six, and also my whole world. How did this happen?

More on that later.

"Fang, just shut up and listen!" I screamed. He put his face in his hands and bent over, groaning loudly.

"Then start," his muffled voice came out through his hands.

I took a deep breath, getting ready for this long story. The flock sat around me anxiously. I felt my face heat up in frustration. I had hoped that by coming back I would be able to introduce Sky to everyone else without bad reactions. I was dead wrong. Nudge had been the only happy one, and Angel looked like she felt replaced. Iggy was flat-out irritated at the fact that I hadn't told him this from the start, and Gazzy was just curious.

Dylan... He was in shock.

And last but not least, Fang. He had had a meltdown.

So here I went.

"Sky, this is the flock. Flock, this is Sky. Sky, can you tell them how old you are?" I bent down next to her. She looked shy, and shrank behind my legs.

"Six," she mumbled.

Fang groaned again from his position on the floor.

"And...," I tried. "She's biological."

I knew what was going to happen. I sprang backward, Sky in my arms. Iggy shot off the couch, trying to guard the two of us.

Dylan. Dylan was trying to get a hold of Sky.

"Get... Off...," Iggy struggled to keep Dylan down.

Suddenly, Dylan was shot backwards, hitting the wall. In a dark blur, Fang had him pinned to the wall, his teeth bared.

"Don't touch her again," his voice was dead calm. I felt the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile. This was why I loved him. But that was just one reason. I had a lot.

"Fang, it's okay. Let him go," I said. He shoved Dylan once more and let go.

"As I was saying, before any of this happened, Sky is biological," I said.

Fang shook his head. "How?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Really... I don't know."

He threw his arms up. "How could you not know!? Did you like... Did you-,"

I put my hand up to stop him from saying anything further.

"Fang. Just stop. Please," I tried to send him a look saying, _We'll talk about this part later._

He nodded, and I knew he understood.

"It's late guys. Bed," Fang said, clapping his hands. Their mouths opened in protest, but then they shut up. Angel's eyes were focused on them, and I knew she had sent them all thoughts. I hoped she didn't use mind control. I would kick her sorry-

"Fine," Nudge grumbled and stood up, followed by everyone else.

Fang and I were the only ones left in the living room.

He folded his arms in front of chest. "So. Start talking."

I wanted to cry and scream my lungs out, but instead I just sat down slowly.

"Sky, why don't you go and play with Nudge. Get to know her. Okay?" I said, pushing her away softly. She nodded and ran up the stairs.

I faced Fang again.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

He shook his head again and stared at me. "I still don't know how you went missing, but that's not what I'm wondering as much right now. How. Did. This. Happen?" He said harshly.

I looked at my feet.

"Promise you won't get mad at whatever I tell you?" I asked.

He nodded with closed eyes.

I began.

"It was one night, and I was walking down an abandoned subway tunnel. I had just been attacked by these new creatures the School decided to invent, and was pretty worn out. I looked around, saw that no one was here, and sat down.

"Next thing I knew, I was shook awake. I shot up, and the blinding white lights of the School were shining on me. I had thought the School was gone, because the world was still in devastation after the apocalypse, so I was super confused.

"So I was tested on, experimented on, and tortured, the usual when it comes to the whitecoats, and I had tried to escape multiple times. But at one point, I didn't care anymore. I let them do sick things to me. I just- didn't want to be alive."

At this Fang winced, and I felt the sudden urge to launch myself at him, kiss him and sink into him, forgetting the rest of the world.

Bad Max! Back to reality.

"So at one point, they decided to see if I could... Have kids. They tested it out, and it worked. I escaped the day after I had Sky, and that's how it all started. It took me this long to track you guys down, because they got in my way, kidnapping me twice more, with me escaping again. I don't know who's DNA they put in me, but as the years went on, she started to look like... Like...," I couldn't finish, and Fang crossed the room, kneeling in front of me and wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I smiled at him gratefully, gazing into his midnight black eyes, the small golden flecks swirling around mysteriously.

I didn't speak anymore after that, because right when he was about to say something else, I cut him off with my lips on his.

I put my hands in his hair, remembering this old feeling, my heart pumping, the hard breathing, the desire for more, more, more.

"Max," he murmured against my lips, but I shook my head, kissing him again. I pulled him to his feet, and he pushed against me so that I fell onto the couch. He kissed my neck, and I moaned. I brought his mouth back up to mine, taking in his taste, his smell...

"Max. Stop," he said, pushing me away.

I sighed and sat back upright, and he slid over on the couch next to me.

"Max, did you meet anyone after all this time?" He asked.

I recoiled in surprise. I felt blood drain from my face. Why would he feel like he needed to ask that?

I got sudden memories of the past six years. My mind flitted back and forth, back and forth, until it reached two years ago.

***Flashback***

_ "Watch out, princess," Ari growled through the blood in his mouth. I had a furious look on my face, and I felt blood pouring down it as well. My nose hurt, and my head throbbed._

_"In your wildest dreams," I said back quietly. He bared his teeth at me one more time and ran off with the rest of his crew. I turned back and wiped my sleeve across my nose, and spread my wings, taking off to see where Sky had run off to. _

_I hated being attacked._

_"Sky!" I yelled. "Sky!"_

_I saw her brown hair from under a bush, and I landed next to her._

_"Sky, are you okay?" I asked her. At the time she was only four, so I figured that she must've been terrified._

_But before she could speak, I heard someone say, "Hi," from my right. I whirled around to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, who had delicate features and a stern posture. He was very handsome to say the least. _

_"Who are you?" I said. He was at least three inches taller than me, because I had to look up at him to see his face._

_"Wyland," he said. His voice was smooth and perfect. _

_Turns out, he had been helping Sky get out of there._

_I had questioned him more, threatened his life a bit, and then finally gave in to his story._

_He gained my trust, which was hard to get._

_And after two months of knowing him, I had forgotten who I really loved._

_Wyland was a distraction. I used him as a reminder of Fang._

_But did I really love him?_

_I do think somewhere deep inside, I did. Because at the two month mark, he had kissed me._

_And I had let him._

_After six months of being in a relationship with him, I had left in the middle of the night, taking Sky with me, scolding myself for not continuing my journey for the flock sooner._

_I hadn't seen him since._

***End of Flashback***

I felt Fang's eyes boring into me, burning holes into my skin. I finally built up the courage to look at him after all of this silence.

"Yes," I was surprised at how steady my voice was. "I did, and I fully regret it with my whole life," I stopped talking for a split second before I asked, "Did _you_?"

He drew back in surprise, clearly not expecting me to ask him something like that.

"Don't lie, it won't hurt my feelings," I said, knowing him so well that I knew he would do that.

He sighed and sat back slowly, keeping his eyes veered away from me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was," he said. "And I think you deserve to know all about it."

I nodded. "And you deserve to know all about my story as well,"

So with that, we launched into our lives of being apart.

**Okay, credit goes to The Lone Feather for suggesting this idea of Sky. You are amazing! Hope you liked, and more to come!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Short but cute. Hope you like this, because I know I do! More FAX in this chapter, so that's why.**

Max POV

I went to get up and grab a drink, but I felt and arm around my waist pull me tighter. I couldn't really _move_...

"Fang. I'm going to get a drink, okay?"

I heard an, "M-m," in protest.

"Stop being an idiot. I'm thirsty. Now move," I tried wiggling out from under his arm, but he held tight.

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed in defeat, staring up at the ceiling. I heard a small laugh from my shoulder, and then felt something soft on my temple.

I couldn't do this right now. Fang, kept his lips on the side of my head, and he would not move them.

"Two can play this game," I whispered to myself.

Quick as lightning, I grabbed Fang's arms and yanked him forward. I laid my lips on his and kissed him hard. He gave in and kissed me passionately and roughly, and I felt him smile under my mouth.

Meanwhile, I had been moving toward the door, towards water.

I felt my hand close around the door handle and twist it slowly. He didn't suspect anything, so I pushed him away quickly and closed the door softly.

I heard a muffled chuckle. He knew what I had been up to. I laughed as I realized it was only 2:00 in the morning.

Fang POV

When Max left to go get a drink, I walked back over to the bed and laid back down on it.

I was still having a hard time processing the fact that Max had a daughter.

Thoughts came flying back to me of the day when I sat on the plane that Nino Pierpont owned, and I was told that Max was supposed to have kids with Dylan. Yuck. I remember being so furious.

I still regret ever leaving Max. It was the stupidest decision of my life.

I still don't know why I ever even kissed Maya. Gosh, I don't know why I ever felt _anything_ towards Maya.

Kids. Love. Family. Feelings... Oh, man.

I heard the door creak open just then, and Max came back in.

I remembered back to our earlier conversations about our separate love lives, and how ridiculous it all was. We had both used people to try to distract us from each other. It was strange.

I still didn't know how Max was still alive. I also didn't really care, either, because as long as she was here, that was all that mattered.

Max POV

I laid my head on Fang's chest and closed my eyes. I really wanted to melt into him right now, but knew it wasn't the time. We both needed to sleep, and if not sleep, rest.

"I love you, Max," Fang whispered, probably thinking I had already fallen asleep. I smiled with closed eyes. Those were my very favorite words that came out of his mouth.

The ones that mattered most to me.

"I love you, too," I replied, and felt him jump, not knowing I was awake.

I didn't have time to laugh, because the darkness of rest washed over me, and I fell asleep to Fang's steady and nearly silent breathing.

**I know. It's short. I don't care, though. I just thought it was so darn sweet! Love you guys, Fly On. ~Emma**


	7. Chapter 6

Max POV

I sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. I got the sudden idea to tickle Fang, but then saw he wasn't there. Twerp.

I stalked into the bathroom and took a hot shower, getting dressed in the few clothes I had left, and then walked downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I found the flock (plus Dylan) sitting around the table eating pancakes. Miraculously, Iggy and Gazzy ate them like civilized human beings instead of lobbing them at the other one's head. Maybe they had gained some common sense after six years.

"Suck it, Gaz!" Nudge said, sticking her tongue out. He sent her a dirty look and I figured I ought to calm the situation before it got ugly.

I didn't even have to turn around to see what Nudge had done.

"Give him his fork back. No using the force," I said as I gazed at the cereal boxes, not feeling much in the mood for pancakes.

"I've never thought of it that way!" Nudge said excitedly. "Freakin' awesome!" She sure loved her skill.

I rolled my eyes and poured some cereal in a bowl. I looked up to see if there was further mischief going on, realizing Fang was absent.

"Where's Fang?" I slurped through my milk.

Gazzy and Iggy got mischievous looks on their mischievous faces, and I knew they were planning some mischievous scheme. (Mischevious much?)

"We thought he was with you," Iggy said, clearly trying to hide laughter. I nodded.

"He was," I said.

The two started making kissing noises. If they valued their lives enough, they would need to stop, so I sent them a death glare, making them both shut up.

"Seriously, where is he?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. I looked around wonderingly.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I went over to the window and spread my wings, rising up and calling his name. When he didn't respond, I went up even higher and circled the perimeter. I didn't see him anywhere, not in the sky or on the ground.

I flew back down to the house and landed, yanking open the screen door.

"Does he have a cell?" I asked.

"I'll call it," Angel said. I glared at her because I hadn't fully forgiven her yet. She reached for the home phone and dialed it.

We all heard a ring from somewhere near, and I ran upstairs at full speed. I opened the door to the room I had slept in with Fang, and saw his cell lying on the nightstand.

"Wha-?" I said in confusion.

I turned to find everyone at the foot of the stairs, staring at me in confusion.

Blood had completely drained from my face, and I was starting to get panicky.

This reminded me of how I had gone missing.

**Six years ago...**

_"Where's Angel?" I asked, heart freezing._

_"She said she was going with Total to the volcano," Nudge said._

_Before anyone else knew what was happening, I had took off into the night sky, knowing trouble had happened._

_When I reached the volcano, I stepped onto the edge and looked in._

_"Angel! Angel, where are you!?" I screamed._

_"Max!" I heard from below me._

_I flew back down the cliffside and listened for her voice again._

_"Max!" She squeaked._

_"Angel! Where are you!?" I screamed._

_"Here!" She replied. _

_I huffed and muttered, "That helped."_

_I flew around, looking for her blonde curls or anything that was her. I couldn't see anything._

_I heard a deafening boom fire across the land, and then felt unbearable pain and pressure. I gasped, trying to scream, but no sound came out. _

_I felt myself dropping, down, down..._

_I hit the ground, right next to the trees. _

_This island was full of creatures, so I didn't love the fact that I had landed right in a jungle._

_I felt something warm spreading through my shirt, and glanced down groggily to the area. I saw a red spot getting bigger by the second, and panicked as I realized it was blood. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, revealing a small wound that was oozing the red liquid._

_I had been shot._

_But how?_

_And why? _

_Never mind. Everyone wanted me dead nowadays._

_But no one else was alive..._

_Or so I thought... _

_I felt myself slipping away, and saw a dark figure hurtling toward me, screaming my name. _

_Something held my head up, and I didn't know what it was. I looked up through the black spots around my eyes and saw the face I wanted to be the last._

_"Stay with me, Max. Stay with me," Fang said. His eyes were watery, and I gasped mentally because I hadn't seen him cry before._

_"Angel," I whispered weakly._

_"She's fine, Max. They got to you before they got to her," he said. "It's okay, just keep your eyes on me. Iggy is getting the First Aid kit."_

_He grabbed my shirt and looked at the wound, his face pained._

_I laughed quietly. "That won't do me much good at this... Point," I said. _

_Fang shook his head. "Don't say that."_

_"Shut up," I said. "We both know it's true."_

_He laughed. "Even when you're about to die, you still have attitude."_

_I tried shrugging, but it probably looked more like a wince._

_"I... Love you," I said, making those my last words to him._

_His head hung in defeat. "I love you, too, Max," Fang said, probably knowing all hope was lost. _

_Before I felt myself slip away, I felt a small tear on my cheek. _

_But it wasn't mine._

_That was the last thing I felt._

_I wasn't dead. I could feel it. It just felt like a really deep sleep._

_I was jerked awake._

_And found myself in the School._

_The one that wasn't supposed to exist anymore._

**Present day...**

I shook my head wildly, trying to kill the memory.

Where was he!?

"Fang!" I screamed. I couldn't do this, not now. If this was how it was when I went to help Angel, I would shoot myself before I could get shot.

I ran outside once again, and stared into the sky.

"If you're dead, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again," I said, but to myself.

Spreading my wings, I took off to look for Fang, not telling a single soul.

**Hey guys! I know that some of this might be confusing, but I tried my best. Forgive me for mistakes. I'm a lazy editor. More to come in the next chapter! Oh, and you Fax terrorists, it'll be here soon, so don't worry. Fly On, Emma.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it!**

Fang POV

"Darn you, Fang!" Max yelled and pushed my shoulders backwards.

Let's just let you put in your own word on, "Darn."

I put my hands up in defense.

"Listen, Max. I'm sorry. I didn't know that going to the store was such a crime," I said, trying to stifle laughter.

She pushed me again, and I ran into a rack of Ding Dongs and Twinkies.

"It's not funny, you idiot! I thought you were missing! I mean, first you don't tell anyone you're leaving, and then your cell is on the nightstand! Gosh, you had me terrified!" I could see tears brimming at her eyes, and she faced away from me, folding her arms and walking up the aisle.

I few people were staring now, so I pinched the bridge of my nose and then ran after her quickly, sighing as I did so.

When I caught up to her, I put my arms around her waist and walked behind her, putting my chin on her head and waddling awkwardly.

"Max, please," I began.

She tried shaking me off, but didn't succeed very well. I turned her around and held her by the shoulders.

"Would you _please_ listen? I said I was sorry. It won't happen again, promise," I said.

She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

After a moment of me just waiting for a response, she said, "Gosh, your stupid."

She pulled me in for a hug and gripped me so tight that I could feel the air squeezing out of my lungs.

"Mess that," I said, and then brushed off the hug and kissed her instead. She smiled under my lips and put her arms around my neck.

"Ew, mommy look," I heard from my right. We quickly released each other to see Gazzy standing there with Iggy, mimicking a child's voice perfectly.

"Dudes, we're in public. Can't you see there are children around?" Iggy said, pointing to Gazzy.

"Hey!" Gazzy protested, folding his arms.

"Dudes? Excuse me, sexist piglet? Since when are girls dudes?" Max put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay. Let's go home," I said before it could get messy. I didn't want cans of tuna and beans spread across the floor from Max throwing Iggy into the shelves.

"No can do," Iggy said. "Nudge went to a friends place and Dylan went to Hollister. He must be pretty serious about that whole modeling crap. Angel is babysitting the neighbors, and we're gonna get some groceries and-," he paused for a brief second, "other stuff."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Don't blow anything up. Let's go," I gestured to Max. She cocked her head suspiciously, and I mentally told her I was planning something.

"'Kay, see ya," the two boys waved and ran towards the camping supplies section.

"I have special plans for us today," I whispered to Max.

She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said in my ear.

With that, we went out the doors and took off into the sky.

**Later**...

"How did you find out about this place?" Max asked me.

I shrugged. We were in a Chinese restaurant just outside of town. There was no one in there but us, so it was really nice and peaceful.

"I still haven't got to hear how you're still alive," I told Max, changing the subject.

Her face set, and she kept her eyes on her food. Anywhere but me.

"Well... I don't really even know myself. I was shot, thought I died, but didn't. The people at the School saved me, just to kill me again," she said.

I tried to swallow the taste of bile in my mouth. I wanted to tear each and every one if those whitecoats apart, one by one...

"Fang. You're bending your fork," she said, slapping the top of my hand. I snapped back to reality and looked down at the utensil. It was metal, not plastic, and that was a good thing, because a plastic one would have snapped already.

"Oops," I murmured, trying to bend it back.

She laughed and grabbed my other hand in hers across the table.

"Would we be twenty-one this year?" She asked.

I met her eyes and smiled.

"You still can't drive worth crap," I said.

She laughed again. "I don't know half the things you do either."

I shrugged. "The only people that went to school-," we both cringed at the word, "were the ones who wanted to. That would be Nudge and Angel. I didn't go, so I'm still just as dumb as you are," I said, knocking on her head with my knuckles.

"Shut up," she said. "I know enough to survive, and that's all that matters. But we both know that I'm stronger and faster."

I chuckled. "Doubt it. We're about equal when it comes to that."

We argued on this subject for a while longer, and then I checked the time.

"We've been here for almost two hours. Nudge is going to be at her friends probably late, and who knows about Dylan. I have no idea about Gaz and Ig either, so we have the house to ourself tonight. What do you want to do? Movie, just hang-?"

She shrugged. "I don't care," she stopped for a moment. "Seems like you're a lot more talkative now than you used to be. Weird...," she said, tapping her chin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said.

Later...

"So, she's just hanging there by her wrists, and does nothing to fight the chainsaw dude? What a sissy," Max complained. "She needs to kick outwards, knock him over, twist her wrists-,"

I put a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want to watch the movie or not?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded.

We finished out the rest of Texas Chainsaw Massacre with Max trying her best to stop criticizing everything in the movie. She laid across the couch and I played with her hair, not really paying any attention to what was happening on the screen.

"Well that was lame," she said and clicked the TV off.

I laughed. "I figured you would say that."

She clicked her tongue and nodded. We sat there for a long period of time without doing anything, but soon I had laid my lips on hers and we had our arms around each other, kissing and inhaling the other.

"Maybe we shouldn't make out in the open where the others can just walk in," Max laughed with closed eyes, her forehead resting against mine.

I chuckled quietly. "I locked the doors."

She laughed again and sat back on the couch.

"As much as I want to keep going, I think I should get to bed before I end up falling asleep right here," she said.

I nodded. "Yeah. But just a while longer. This couch is a lot more comfortable than the bed is."

She closed her eyes and grabbed my arms, bringing me down on the couch. I laid behind and put my arms around her waist, my nose buried in her hair.

We must have lost track if time, because we ended up falling asleep on the couch instead.

**I know. Maybe not enough Fax, but I couldn't think of more than that. Anyway, if you feel like there isn't enough action, I'm getting there soon. There'll be lots of intensity, so stay tuned. Love you guys, Fly On. ~Emma**


	9. Chapter 8

**Slight action. Not severe. I'll do better in later chapters. Hope you like it anyway!**

Max POV

I heard giggling...

Then, "Ssshh's!"

My eyes flew open, and I shot upright. I saw Nudge laughing, holding her iPhone above the couch, and Gazzy and Angel in the back, silently laughing.

As fast as I could go, I snatched her phone from her hands and ran upstairs.

I laughed when I heard a sound like,"Wha's hapnin?"

I heard footsteps flying after me, and saw Nudge right on my tail, and knew I had to lock myself somewhere to delete those pictures. I looked around fast, and then ran in the bathroom, locking myself in.

I scrolled through the many pictures Nudge had snapped. I began deleting them when I saw a video.

Out of curiosity, I hit the play button and began watching.

I had no idea how long they had been watching us, but it must have been a while. The video started and Nudge turned it on herself.

"Look how cute this is! My, my...," she said, and I sighed at her dramatic appearance. It was weird how they acted, because they knew about me and Fang.

She moved the camera to the couch, where we were. Nothing special really happened, except for Fang shifting and me shifting.

"Ooh, this is boring. Lets see something exciting," she moved toward us, and I saw her hand come toward my head, but that was when my eyes opened and I came at her. Then the video stopped.

I deleted that, too.

"Nooo," I heard from outside the door. Nudge was scratching against it, knowing that I had deleted everything.

I opened the door and she fell on my feet, hitting the ground with a fist weakly.

"You never did deserve a phone, and still don't," I said. I stepped over her and dropped her phone on her back on my way out.

I came down the stairs to find Fang there, his arms folded and shaking his head.

"I have regretted giving her that every day of my life since I did," he said. I laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, good job," I said.

I walked past him and went towards the kitchen for breakfast.

When I got there, I opened the fridge, not seeing anything new.

"Iggy! I thought you said you were picking up some groceries!" I yelled.

"Um... Not enough money for... Never mind, just leave it at that," he yelled back from upstairs.

I sighed and went to the pantry to find something.

I finally settled with a granola bar and came back out.

And something clamped over my mouth.

I tried screaming, but a gag was put in my mouth. I felt my wrists beginning to be bound and tied, so started punching. It didn't last long, because I felt a pain in my abdomen. I groaned and fell to the ground, vibrating slightly. It had been an electric shock, I could tell.

How could nobody upstairs hear this? And how was I so vulnerable?

I guess I hadn't expected being attacked in my own house.

Well, Fang's house, but still.

I tried to look up through the blurriness around my eyes, but couldn't really see anything.

"What the-?" I heard before I blacked out.

Maybe I didn't black out, but _saw_ black.

Fang.

Fang POV

"Has anyone seen my iPod? I can't find it anywhere," Angel said from her room.

Various, "no's" came from everyone. I heard Angel huff and yell, "Max? Have you seen it?"

We were all quiet so that Angel could hear Max call out, but didn't hear a response.

Only a crash.

"Oh, no. Something is bad," Angel said, reading Max's mind.

I flew downstairs and into the kitchen. Nothing was there but a few pots and pans. I glanced out the window to find a figure moving toward the road.

With something limp in its arms.

Max.

"Move!" I yelled to the flock, and they all raced downstairs and out the door to follow me.

I saw a bunch of odd-looking creatures carrying Max away, but they definitely weren't Erasers.

I came up behind one and kicked it in the head. It fell over, unconscious, and I moved to the next. I hit it with an uppercut to its chin, and it's eyes rolled in the back of its head. Iggy ran over to where Max lay, and picked her up.

I looked around for more of those weird machine-things, but saw nothing.

I went over to Iggy, and he was brushing his hands over Max, trying to find injuries. I put my hands under her head and put it in my lap. She was pale white, and I wondered what had got her so bad. I pulled the gag out of her mouth, and her head lolled beneath me.

"She's experienced and electric shock of some sort," Iggy said quickly. "It's bad, worse than one I've ever felt. It's definitely not minor. I'd say about six times worse than a taser."

How he knew this? No clue.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Can't say for sure. We need to get her medical treatment, and fast. Let's go," Iggy and I picked her up and flew into the air. She wasn't very heavy, but maybe I was just stronger than the last time I had carried her, which was when she had fallen from the sky because of her head, about seven years back.

"We won't be able to get there in time," Iggy said. "We need an ambulance."

I nodded and whipped out my phone, dialing 911, as much as I didn't want to.

**Love? Hate? There's a little more action here. If any of you guys are wondering where Dylan is, well... You'll find out soon enough. New chapter still to come, so stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo. For those of you wondering where Sky has been, she's still here. She's just been in the background like Dylan. I'm gonna get back to her, don't worry. In fact, I might dedicate a lot of this chapter to her. Okay, so here goes...**

Fang POV

Crap.

Who was gonna watch after Sky?

"Iggy. Sky," I said abruptly.

He nodded. "I don't know. Maybe Nudge will have to watch her while we're gone," he said. "I'll call her real quick."

"Even though she's just inside the house?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Lazy."

Iggy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed her number.

"Yeah, Sky," he said.

I hadn't really paid attention to the first part of the conversation, so I decided to tune in right here.

"No way... She does? What color?" His face was excited and worried looking at the same time.

"What?" I mouthed.

He made a finger at me, telling me to hold on.

I looked at Max's face, and shifted it in my lap. Where was the ambulance?

"Whoa... You won't believe this," Iggy said when he'd hung up.

"Don't make me play the guessing game, just tell me," I said quickly.

He huffed. "Fine. Sky has wings."

I recoiled. "No way."

He nodded. "Yes way. And guess what color?"

I thought for a moment. "I dunno. Hit me."

He smiled excitedly. I groaned, knowing what was coming. Brown, like Dylan's. That's who's DNA had been used anyway, so it _had_ to be brown.

"Black," Iggy said.

I felt myself go cold. "Black? Like... Mine?"

He nodded again. "Dude, I don't think they used Dylan's DNA. I think they used yours."

I was in shock. Sure, I was happy that it wasn't Dylan's, but I also was a bit... uneasy about it being mine.

"So, it's _my_ kid, too?" I asked quietly.

Iggy shrugged. "Don't have a clue. We still don't even know for sure who's DNA they used. That's just my theory."

I was a bit confused about it all, but decided to let it go.

I heard sirens from a distance, and stood up, carrying Max in my arms.

When the ambulance pulled up, I ran to the truck where they had a stretcher ready.

"Careful with her, sir!" said a tall paramedic. I rolled my eyes and laid her down, and they immediately began hooking her up to IV's and cords.

"Just one," said a woman when she saw Iggy.

"Go man, I'll look after the kids," he said.

I laughed. "When you're blind? Never mind. See ya!" They closed the doors and I turned to Max. I grabbed her hand and we drove off.

Something about her didn't look right...

That electric shock shouldn't have done _all_ of this, could it have?

"There's blood! Lots of it!" Said a woman. I saw blood on the bottom of the bed, and then realized something...

The shock almost killed Max.

But it did kill something inside of her.

Could that be right?

I was no doctor, but I didn't need to be to know what had happened.

**I know it's short, but that's okay. More to come! Fly On, Emma.**


	11. Chapter 10

**In the long while that I haven't updated, I changed my username. It used to be **_**Em48Dance**_**, but now it's **_**InfinityDancer**_**, obviously. So don't worry, my wonderful fans, this is still me.**

**Anyways, I hope you've had a happy holiday season, and I'll try to update more often. I feel like I will, especially because of my new touchscreen Windows laptop! (Not bragging, promise.) :) **

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

Fang POV

"Is it what I think it is?" I called to the nurse as we ran down the hallway towards the emergency room.

"It depends on what you think it is!" she yelled back through all the chaos.

"Miscarriage?" I asked.

She shook her head, and I was immediately puzzled. How could it not be?

I guess mutant freaks weren't too knowledgable about this stuff.

"But how?" I thought out loud.

She shrugged and kept pushing the gurney, and I stayed by the side.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in here!" said a man.

I knew it was mean, and that I would get some real criticism for it, but I punched him in the stomach anyway and kept going, not paying attention to his doubled-over form.

We got into the room, and doctors were quickly hooking Max up to tubes and wires, already taking blood and doing other medical stuff. I had no idea if she was going to have a baby _before _all of this happened, or if she still was. Dang, I didn't know anything.

"She's back up!" someone said. I saw Max roll her head a little bit, and heard her groan. I knew she was not going to be happy.

Suddenly, she shot up.

"No!" various doctors and nurses exclaimed in unison.

They tried to push her back down, but she hit their hands.

"Hands off, idiots," she said. "Just a nice little taze, that's all."

"But it's not-," they said, but she held her hand up.

And just like that, she got up from the bed and walked out the door, leaving the rest of us staring after her in confusion.

We were back at the house, and I was sitting next to Max on the couch, watching T.V. I hadn't questioned her all night, so I finally decided to.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at me, gaining focus.

"We heal fast. A taze can't keep me down long," she said, and looked back to the screen.

I sat there staring for a moment, pondering on that.

"Then what did they mean when they said that that wasn't what it was?" I asked.

Max ignored me for a while, and then said, "I don't know. You know how people in whitecoats are. Stupid, dumb, disgusting, stuck-up-,"

I interrupted her speaking. "Okay, I get it."

She smiled and watched the rest of her show.

"Hey," she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

She wiggled her toes. "You're tickling me."

The look on her face was priceless after that, because she knew what was in for her. I leaped on her, starting to tickle her, and she screamed and punched, but couldn't fight me off well enough due to ehr hard laughter.

She was flailing all over the place so much that she fell off of the couch. When she fell, she hissed quietly, and I could barely hear it. I knew she couldn't have been hurt severely enough to hiss, so I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged and let out a pained smile. "Hit my head."

I gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure? What could you have hit your head on?"

She snorted. "The floor."

"But the floor is carpet."

She rolled her eyes. "Carpet can hurt."

I stared at her for a split-second more, and then shook my head. "Whatever."

She climbed back onto the couch and snuggled against me. I could tell she was tense.

It seemed like she always was nowadays.

Max POV

Why did I have to hiss? Total giveaway, Max, you stupid dummy.

"It's getting kind of late,"Fang said. "Maybe we should head to bed."

I nodded and looked at his perfect face. The golden flecks in his eyes danced around beautifully, and I got lost in them.

Got lost, of course, until he widened them.

"Why are you so pale?" he asked.

Crap.

I needed a good excuse.

"I don't know. I'm probably just tired after what happened today," I said. I winced as I shifted my back. That's where the wound was.

"Are you okay?" he had noticed me wince.

I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, why?"

I had my back slightly arched to keep it from touching the back of the couch, an dhe saw that, too. Gosh, what didn't he see?

"Turn around," he demanded. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" he said, sharper this time.

"No," I said simply.

In the next moment, he had me pinned down. I could've fought back, if it hadn't been for how bad the stab wound in my back was.

I gasped, seeing black spots before my eyes. I heard him inhale sharply, and he sighed.

"What's this?" he asked. I could tell he was holding some madness back.

I shook my head. "Stab wound."

"What did it and who?"

"Knife, creatures from the School," I responded.

He groaned and flipped me over gently.

"Can you tell me one more thing?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, knowing I couldn't keep any more secrets from him.

"Was there a different source of blood, other than the stab?"

Oh no.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah, another chappy. Shorty.**

Max POV

"Listen, Fang. I'm not going to keep any more secrets from you, okay?"

He kept his midnight black eyes focused on me, waiting for what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes, it was more than just the stab wound," I said.

He nodded. "Then why did the nurse tell me no when I asked if that was part of the reason?"

I looked down. "They hadn't looked close enough, yet. They only saw the stab wound, that's it."

He nodded again. "So, is it dead?"

I shrugged. "I think so. I'll have to go to the doctor, even though I hate it. I honestly don't know how I have another one. It's bizarre."

At this he froze, but quickly regained composure.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said quietly.

I nodded. "Of course."

For a moment it was silent, until he spoke in a strained tone.

"Is that my DNA?"

I tensed up and felt like stone. I didn't move.

I felt bad for not telling him yet, but I had also dreaded this moment.

I had only been here for a few days, and all of this had happened already.

"Yes, Fang. It is," I said simply. Just like that.

"How did they get it?"

"I don't know."

He stared into the distance and we didn't speak for a very long while. I had no idea what time it was when he picked me up and carried me to bed.

**Okay. Here's the deal. I will update, but I ****_will_**** make more Fax and more action if you review, favorite, follow, etc. There will be a ****_lot_**** of action if you R&R. Thanks guys. Love you. Fly On. ~Emma**


End file.
